Tickle The Flame Dolls
by VanG Ziggy ZA
Summary: The Fire Nation wants its children to support it, and what better way to do that, then with these friendly dolls anyone can keep as a friend? What could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

_**Ziggy's Corner: Hi there, you all! This makes my ninth Avatar story! I really should be working on my avatar fic, Flames of Hatred, but this is a new computer, and I have to find and go over my notes to find the names of some of the characters, so until I do, this one will be worked on. We all know that the Fire Nation, like any totalitarian regime, uses propaganda at even the youngest years to build up support, we saw that in the episode with the Dissenter. So what happens when the Fire Nation comes out with dolls ala Elmo or Curious George, to bring loyalty? Hmmm… well let's just see. By the way, I'm going with name Zuko uses for Zula in the season premier, which was totally awesome, Azula. If before I submit this, it turns out that's a nickname, I'll change it back. Just so you know.**_

_**TICKLE ME FLAME DOLLS**_

A thin, snake oil dressed man walks up the stage in front of the audience of children and smiles at them politely. "Hello there children," he said. "I was asked by his majesty, Fire Lord Ozai to come here today, and show you a new toy my company has come out with." He picks up the box, and sits it down next to him. "Now some of you are wondering what I might have brought. Well, how would you like to have the Fire Lord's family come live with you in your very own home?"

Hundreds of thousands of children, and young teenagers, and a few freaky older men and women nod their heads, excited and confused. He takes out the dolls and shows them to the crowd. "These dolls were approved by the royal family, and high ranking military heroes. Each one come with six different phrases, that plays if you push them in the stomach, or the underarms, or the feet." He hands out the dolls to the crowd, "Now keep in mind that these are just the prototypes. Please feel free to play with them and let us know what you think, and remember to have a Happy Fire Appreciation Day!"

THE TICKLE ME FLAME, Prince Zuko Doll.

There were three different variations of this doll, one of him before the duel, the second one as an Avatar hunter, and the third as the "traitor" who had cut his hair. The girls and the young women were the ones to mainly take these figures.

As soon as his stomach was pushed, he laughed, "Hey, that tickles!" The doll shook a little as he laughed, and then he said, "You are my best friend. Support the Fire Nation, and turn in any traitors!"

Again the doll was tickled, he shook and laugh, "Whoa, that tickles! You are so silly! Remember to turn in the Avatar if you see him!"

A young girl poked him under his arm, and he started shaking like crazy, roaring with laughter, "You are so silly. Don't forget to have your parents pay their taxes!"

"Mommy, do we pay taxes?" the little girl asked, wide eyed. Her mother smiled sweetly at the girl and shook her head.

"No darling, we're rich! That's what we have the poor for!"

"We don't have to pay taxes when we're rich, silly," she giggled, and tickled his stomach.

The doll shook even harder and he chuckled, "If you're rich, remember to pray for the Fire Lord!"

Another girl poked at her Zuko doll's feet, the doll launched into such a laughing fit, that its eyes turned white, it flopped on the floor, and it even peed as he laughed.

"Daddy, daddy, my Zuko doll is sick!" they looked at it, and her father assured her that it was not sick. "Oh."

"Oh no!" the Zuko doll cried, "You've found my secret spot! Support the troops, and everyone in my family!"

"Okay!" the girl giggled, and tickled him again, being assured this time that she was indeed her best friend. "But my uncle says the army is useless and we don't need to support them." She tickled him again, and the doll laughed.

"Oh boy that tickles!" the doll said laughing, "Remember, if someone in your family says bad things about the military, kick them in the nuts!"

The girl blinked, scratched her head, and then nodded. She approached her uncle, tapped him on his shoulder and planted her foot right into his gonads. The middle aged man dropped to the ground, and the soldiers carried him off for treason.

"Why are dolls asking us to attack our own family members?" someone in the crowd asked,

"Are you questioning the will of the dolls?" the spokesman shot back.

"Er, they're only dolls," the other person said.

"They're dolls made in the image of our heroes and beloved royal family! No go! Plead for the mercy of the dolls!"

"Dude, are you on caffeine or something?" the man asked. A moment later, he was being mugged by a Zuko doll.

"Remember, if someone in your family says bad things about the military, kick them in the nuts!" the doll said.

"Dude, that's not my nuts you kicked," the man groaned. He was later taken away for slave labor, to make new Tickle Me Flame dolls.

The spokesman looked around, blinking nervously, "These are just prototypes, you realize! The real ones will be sold in a month or so." The dolls were collected and passed around yet again, and were tried and used until people were ready to accept the existence of such a toy. "That's being said, let's go on and bring in the next doll and we'll discus that one." He turned to his hairy aide and nodded. "Please bring out the next dolls now."

His aide eyed him for a moment and then howled something under his breath, before keeping his job and doing what he had been told.

_**Okay, this is chapter one. I know it's a little weird, but I hope I'm doing good. I had to do some sleeping on this to make it okay. Review, and let me know how I did! Next up is crazy little sister, Azula!**_


	2. Azula

THE TICKLE ME FLAME, Princess Azula Doll

Princess Azula's likeness was taken by a combination of both boys and girls, and a handful of creepy adult men. She was dressed in full regal dress and clothes, which could be customized any way the child wanted to, and had a sweet smile, with closed eyes and folded hands.

A little girl poked her on her feet, and the princess giggled, "Aren't you cute! Remember to always be an obedient servant!" The girl gasped, looking at her first talking doll and hugged it tight. It giggled, and repeated the statement, again and again, until her father went out screaming, hands over ears being driven nuts by the doll's repeated phrases.

Two boys looked at their Azula doll, and poked it in the arms. "No," she giggled, "that just tickles too much! Don't disrespect me, or I'll hunt you down and make you suffer!"

"This is what a child's toy says?" one of the boys asked.

"I'll say one thing," the other said, "I'm never going to disrespect Azula."

"What a nerd," the other growled, stroking the doll's feet.

The doll vibrated and shook as it went into hysterics, and finally she said, "That really tickles! Pay me money, and I'll keep you off my hit list!"

The boy's eyes grew wide, and he looked at his friend, "On second thought, you may be right!"

A little boy tickled the doll's stomach, and Azula squealed with glee, "That's so funny! You're going to make a great soldier one day, or slave, whichever comes first."

The boy looked at his mother and blinked. "Mommy, the doll says I've got to be a soldier or a slave!"

"Do what the nice princess doll says," she said calmly watching as guards glared in their direction. "We're not rich, so we can't speak out too much."

A girl either in or close to her teens tickled the doll on her three different areas, each resulting in different guffaws of giggling, and finally the doll stopped and said, "You're good at this! But if you try and steal my man, I'll have to hurt you!"

"Your man? How does it know I'm a girl?" the girl asked.

"It has built in radar that can detect what and who you are!" the spokesman said.

"So then it's personalized for the buyer?" the girl asked. He nodded. "Wow! So can when can I buy one!"

"Well, you could buy one of these prototypes, or buy them in four months when the finished dolls come out!"

"Okay, then I'll buy this Azula doll, and …, all three of the Zuko variation dolls," the girl said. She smiled, "I really love Prince Zuko!"

"That's fine! Just pay ten gold coins for each doll, and give me your name, and they're all yours!"

The girl paid the price, and told him her name was Kakyo, and was fifteen years old. He handed her three of each version of Zuko, all who seemed to pee without being tickled. "This is going to be so awesome!" she squealed. "Now I have a tickle me Zuko and a tickle me Katara! I can put them on the shelf in my room next to each other!"

The man frowned, "Wait, a tickle me who?"

Kayko shrugged and walked off with her Azula, and Zukos, the three of them still seeming to pee without being tickled. "I guess I'll have to get diapers for you three, huh?"

A creepy man in his mid forties got a hand on an Azula doll, and tickled its stomach near the sides. The doll giggled and said one of it previous phrases, and then the man tickled its feet, which made it vibrate and she spoke yet another of her older phrases. He continued to tickle it, and then as he slinked off to the shadows, tried to investigate it to see if it had clothing that could be interchanged. While he was doing that, he accidentally tickled its underarm, and the doll laughed, "My name is Princess Azula, and I'm really ticklish! But if you don't get away from my clothes, I'll rip your eyeballs out and force feed them to you through your butt cheeks!"

The man frowned, and looked at the doll. "Wait, what did you say?" There was no response, and he shrugged. "Stupid doll. Well might as well have fun with it!"

The doll giggled, and seemed to look up at him, "I'm Princess Azula, and I don't like you very much!"

"Wait, I'm confused," the man snapped. "That's seven phrases, I thought you dolls came with only six!" He tickled it again, and she laughed wickedly.

"I'm Princess Azula, and I'm going to kick your ass now!"

"Say what! Eight phrases …," he didn't get any more off than that, as the doll, and several dozen unattended Azula dolls, leapt up and beat him into a bloody pulp. The spokesman hurried over, and stopped the rampage, just short of the dolls electrocuting the creepy man with lightning bolts from their fingers.

"Don't forget folks, these are just prototypes, then real ones won't be so violent!"

"But what about the one that girl, Kakyo bought?" a woman in the crowd asked.

"That was one of our more tamer dolls, so she'll be okay," the man said.

With the chaos stalled, and the radical Azula dolls quarantined, business went on as usual. The spokesman thanked his lucky stars it hadn't gotten worse. When testing the dolls, the Azula Tickle Flame dolls had mauled over a dozen in a half workers, before being brought down by the real thing. Those nut job dolls were taken by Azula for her to admire herself in, and train with. Why the Zuko dolls weren't as violent, no body knew.

_**Okay, the second chapter is done! Kayko15, if you're reading this, I hope you liked your cameo! I'm really starting to enjoy this story now. It wasn't supposed to be a parody/ humor, but it kind of forced that issue on me, and I think it works best like this! So, okay, on to chapter three. Up next: Mei. **_


	3. Mei

_**Ziggy's Corner: Okay this was only going to be a six chapter story, until Mei and Ty Lee joined the fray. So it will be an eight part story, this one coming right after Azula.**_

TICKLE ME FLAME, Mei Doll.

The spokesman took out the doll that resembled the princess' bored of regal life, academy friend and showed the crowd. She seemed just as moody as the real thing, disgusted with publican life, wanting to end it all, or chose to dress her clothes in gothic black and create a rock band called, "Crushing Skulls".

"She may be a little frightening, but I have word from the princess that she gave her permission for these dolls to be made. You can now take the friends of the princess home too."

It was mainly the young teenage men who were interested in this doll. Very interested. Much more interested than they were the Princess Azula doll, which caused some jealousy from the dolls, and made the spokesman have to put the princess' dolls in storage for a while. After he came back, battered, bruised and burned, the test sessions commenced.

A teenage boy tickled the doll's underarms, and Mei giggled snidely. "Well you're kind of cute, what do you say you show me a good time by punching out that big, tattooed guy over there who said I was a little twit?"

"Er, what big tattooed guy?" the boy asked, looking around.

"Over there," Mei sighed, the doll's eyes rolling with exasperation. The boy turned and saw a pencil necked geek, gawking at the boxes where the Azula dolls were being caged. "You mean him?"

The doll was silent, and though he continued to quiz, Mei kept her silence. Frustrated, he tickled her under the arms again, and she laughed, and repeated the same phrase. "This stupid little twit is broken," the teenager growled.

Just then the pencil necked geek approached and frowned at him. "You know, that's not a nice thing to say about a lady?"

"Oh really?" the teenager snapped.

"Really." The geek proceeded to kick the tattooed teenage thug's butt, and then took his doll, tickling the Mei doll on her stomach.

"Oh not there!" the doll gasped. It laughed and shook. "You're really much cuter than I thought! Now go beat up my old boyfriend!"

"Your old boyfriend?"

"Prince Zuko."

Like a bolt of thunder the geek blasted from the area to find and beat up Zuko. He later got his butt handed to him by the prince, but at least he always had the good memories.

Two boys tickled their shared doll's feet and stomach, and the doll gurgled. "You know, there's really no fathoming my hatred of this," it said in boredom.

"Man, she's hard to get a giggle out of," one of the boys said.

The other boy tickled her feet again, and she squealed with laughter. "Oh no, stop it, stop it!" she screamed with laughter. He continued to tickle, happy the doll was working. "I said stop!" Mei roared. The doll produced small shuriken throwing daggers and tossed them at the two boys.

"For the record, that's what I was laughing about," she snarled, and dropped to the ground lifeless.

A two year old boy tickled his doll under the arms, and she giggled. "You remind me of my little brother, Tom-Tom," she grumbled. Then the doll sniffed and groaned. "You smell like him too, don't your parents believe in diaper changes?"

A group of boys where arguing over who would get their only doll, pulling and yanking on the thing's arms, and legs. The fight go so violent that the doll finally groaned in agitation, spilt into five different parts, regenerated and totally destroyed the boys messing with it that there was no identifying the bodies.

"Now that's funny!" one of the Mei dolls giggled.

"And fun!" another one agreed.

"And healthy," a third agreed.

"Excuse me, but healthy?" the spokesman asked, his skin turning pale white.

"Exercise is health," the Mei dolls explained before dropping to the ground.

A young girl tickled her doll, and the Tickle Me Flame Mei shrilled with giggles and shook. "What a little cutie you are! You remind me just like the girl who did all of my laundry and home work in the Royal Academy for girls!"

The girl blinked and shook her head, "You know my sister makes me do all of that kind of stuff," she said.

"Oh good then you won't mind doing mine!" the doll said.

"But, why would I do the homework and laundry of a doll?" the girl asked. "The real Mei already graduated from the Academy."

"Are you questioning me?" the doll pulled out a blade and the girl shook her head so fast it nearly came off. "Good, now whose your best friend?"

"You?" the girl asked nervously.

"And what do you do for best friends?" the doll snapped.

"Give them lot's of tickles and tea?" the girl asked hopefully.

The doll pulled out two blades and glared at the girl. "Homework and laundry first, then we'll talk about tickles. And I despise tea!"

"Er okay," the girl said, afraid of defying her toy.

"Now take me to your mom and dad, and tell them to buy me!" The girl took her doll home, and went about to being a Cinderella type until she died, although the Mei doll did occasionally let her tickle her.

A middle aged man and woman tickled their doll, and she giggled. "No stop! You know I can't take that!" She wiggled giggled. "That was so … er, well you know." The doll blinked.

"Well that seems like Mei," the woman said.

"It sure does!" the man said.

"Now that we got that out of the open, how creepy is it that you two are playing with a doll in my likeness?" The real Mei asked, standing behind her parents.

"Oh but darling, don't you think Tom-Tom would love it?" her mother asked, showing her daughter the doll of herself.

"Just kill me now," Mei groaned.

_**Okay this is the Mei chapter. I hope I got her right! Up next is: Ty Lee.**_


	4. Ty Lee

Tickle Me Flame: Ty Lee doll.

The spokesman took out the next doll, the cute little friend of the princess. She had a wonderful smile on her face, and a gleam in her eyes. Not many people knew that the daughter of a nobleman had joined the circus, but everyone rich and poor, noble person as well as peasant had never forgotten her kindness, a rarity around the Fire Nobles.

Ty Lee's doll was selected by nearly everyone in the crowd, male and female, child and adult. She was dressed in two different forms, one in her royal academy school uniform, and the other in the supposed dress of the circus that she joined up with.

A boy of six years old tickled her feet, and she giggled and rocked back and forth then giggled again. "Oh that tickles," she laughed. "Try to remember to be a good child for your mother and father."

"Okay," the boy said with a bright smile. He tickled her again and hugged her. "You're my best friend."

"How cute is that?" asked a passer by.

Another child tickled her doll and Ty Lee shrieked and wiggled as she laughed. "No don't tickle me there! That's my secret spot!" she giggled and wiggled before bending backward into a circular shape.

"What in the world is that?' the child's parents asked.

"When you tickle the Ty Lee doll in a constantly changing secret spot, she bends around and shifts shapes," the spokesman said. "We all know that she's quite flexible, and we thought that if we could get this doll to teach them about shapes too, that would be helpful."

"Interesting," the girl's father said. "Doesn't she encourage the children respect for the fire lord and the nation?"

"Well, Ty Lee teaches them respect for the family, and since the family is the basis of the empire, we figured that was okay."

"Mommy lookie, my dollie taught me the shape circle," the girl giggled.

"That's nice dear," the mother said with a smile.

"I'm still not convinced," the father grumbled. His wife smacked him in the head, and looked back at her daughter.

"Sweetie that's wonderful!"

Another girl tickled her doll's pale stomach, and Ty Lee giggled. "That tickles very much." She tickled her again, and Ty Lee giggled, "Oh boy!" a third time and the doll screamed with laughter, "Oh boy that tickles!"

"Okay that was weird, were those all individual phrases?" someone asked.

"No, they were a combined phrase," the spokesman said. "We don't know who came up with them, but its been said someone found a scroll with a red doll with goggly eyes who said something very similar ages ago."

"Man Ty Lee is hot," one teenage boy said, looking at his doll. "She's even hotter than Mei or the princess herself!"

"She's okay if you like the good girl types, but I prefer the princess," his friend said.

"I really like that bounty hunter Jun if you guys ask me," a third teenager said.

The doll looked up at them with wide eyes and blinked, "Um if you guys aren't going to do anything, could you at least put me down by that poor child who couldn't get his hands on a doll?"

"Hey mind your own business," the second boy snapped.

"Yeah, you're just a stupid toy," the third teenager grumbled.

"Could a stupid toy do this?" the doll asked. She leapt into the air and quickly pinched their nerves, dropping each one of them to the ground. The Ty Lee doll bounced near the little boy, who was around two in a half and smiled.

"Wow!" the boy cooed. He picked her up and tickled her under her arms, making her giggle and shake. "Funny!"

"That really tickled!" the doll laughed, "Would you like to be my friend?"

The boy shook his head and ran over to his twin sister, who tickled the dolls' feet. Ty Lee giggled again, "Oh that's silly! Remember, all good boys and girls who do what their parents' say get sweet tickles by the angels!"

The twins looked at each other giggled themselves and ran off to ask their parents' to buy the toy. As they had very little money, and brought the children here to find them the perfect toy in the first place, their mother and father quickly agreed. Besides, both parents felt that Ty Lee was a superb role model. She had even baby sat for the twins when they were new born, and for the older sister who was eight years old as well.

A thirty year old woman shopping for her niece's birthday tickled the doll, and she laughed and shook. "Siblings should stay the best of friends, no matter what!" Ty Lee said after she finished laughing.

"How true, I still live with my thirty four year old brother, and thirty six year old sister!" the woman said with a nod.

"Oh, I'm sorry you have had a hard time getting work," a man said as he passed, overhearing what she said.

"What are you talking about?" the woman asked. "I'm a multi-millionaire. I just love my brother and sister so much, it would be hard to leave them!"

"That's creepy," the old man said with a sigh.

"Not creepier than an old man playing with dolls," Ty Lee said. "Especially if they're a really, really meanie!"

Never hearing a talking doll before, the old man grabbed his heart and dropped dead. The Ty Lee doll gasped and began to shed a tear.

"Oh no! I never meant for that to happen!"

"Oh sorry," the old man said, rising to his feet. "I just had a bout of gas." He then remembered the talking doll and sped out of the faire, screaming like a lunatic.

"He's insane, isn't he?" The Ty Lee doll asked.

"That's right!" the woman said. "Now how about I buy you and take you home to my niece!"

"Neat! Will there be carrot juice and crackers!" The woman nodded. "Wheeeee!"

A thirty-one year old man tickled his Ty Lee doll on her stomach, and the doll giggled. "You're so nice! Would you like to hear a story?"

"Well, I'm busy writing one in my head right now, but maybe later," the glasses wearing, bald man said with a smile. He went to the spokesman, and paid for all of the dolls, thus far and then took his place in his chair.

"Who the heck was that anyway?" the spokesman' aide grumbled and howled.

"Don't know, all I got was something Ziggy out of this strange writing," the spokesman said, looking at odd letters he had never seen before. "But at least he paid in gold, so on with the next dolls!"

_**LOL, Okay I know, the ending of this chapter was a little lame, but I couldn't help but put myself in a cameo. Ty Lee is my second favorite of the new characters, next to Song. **_

_**Ty Lee: I thought this chapter was kinda weird.**_

_**Oh God, another one has entered my mind sigh.**_

_**Song: You're just jealous because he say's I'm the number one favorite of the new group of characters.**_

_**Ty Lee: You're not even in the story, nor do you have a chapter.**_

_**Song: This is a Fire Nation story, I'm an member of the Earth Kingdom, duh!**_

_**Ty Lee: Oh yeah! Hey wanna catch my next act in the circus!**_

_**Song: Well, I guess, sure!**_

_**O…kay, now that they're gone, I guess I can tell you that up next are Azula's twin aides!**_


	5. Azula's Aides

TICKLE ME FLAME, Princess Azula's aides dolls.

With the royal children already dealt with, and wanting to save some of the best for last, the spokesman brought out the twin aides of the princess. They were old, baggy, and looked like they had serious attitudes, no where near the kindly old grannie appearance that looked like it liked or approved of being tickled. However, they still drew the attention of the older men in the crowd… the much, much older men.

"With these two, they not only interact with you, but with each other too!" the spokesman said cheerfully. The set is only twenty gold coins, and very entertaining."

An eighty year old man inspected the dolls carefully and pressed a stubby finger into one of the sister's stomachs. It vibrated, and made an odd sound, before it said, "You call that a tickle? I've had more fun jabbing needles in my arm and having blood taken out!"

"What blood?" the other doll asked, "A warrior like yourself has nothing but ice in her veins."

"That's a bad thing?" the other asked.

"Come here and say that!" the second doll barked.

"Excuse me, but my dolls seem to be broken," the old man told the spokesman.

"No their not," he said with a smile. "These come with a variety of phrases, and can go on and on for hours without stopping."

"But how is that a tickle doll?" the man asked.

"Hey we kinda made these for the older set, so sue us," the spokesman said. "Oh that's right, you can't without being thrown in prison!"

The poor old man listened to the two sisters badger on, occasionally poking one or both of them, and only awarded with a snarling come back, before he took a rock to his head, and knocked himself unconscious.

"You call that bashing your head in?" the first doll snarled.

"That's pathetic!" the second agreed.

Another old man poked his dolls' feet, and they vibrated and gave out a slight chuckle, "Almost perfect," the first doll said.

"A little more practice, and you might get good at this!" the second said. Again the began dialoging between each other, occasionally laughing and encouraging the man to keep it up, as he tried many times to get it right.

A younger man, in the military, studied the dolls, and poked one under her arm. "My goodness, that tickles a lot!" she cried. The doll vibrated massively as the old doll chuckled, and then stopped.

"Amazing, you made a doll laugh," the second doll said. "Your parents much be so proud of you."

"I don't have to take this," the soldier grumbled.

"But since we outrank you…," the first doll said.

"You most certainly do!" the other finished.

"You don't out rank me," he snapped, "you're children's toys! This is creepy."

"And you're a grown man playing with children's toys," they snapped in unison. "Which one is creepier?" The soldier left, shocked, confused, and horrified, and admitted himself into the nearest asylum. "What a wimp," the dolls snapped together.

A child tickled the dolls, and they vibrated, "Such a sweet child," the first crooned.

"Playing with the elderly and amusing us. Such a good little boy," the other one said.

"I'm sorry, I'm a girl," the child said, blinking.

"Then you need to tell your parents to stop dressing you up like a little ruffian and let your hair grow!" the first quipped. The little girl ran off crying.

Two children, both girls, each held a doll, and tickled her own. They shook and laughed, and then said, "Children should always obey their superiors."

"That's true," said one of the girls.

"That is so very true," the other one admitted. She tickled her doll, which shook and laughed.

"Oh that does tickle, now go and get some lotion to rub the boils on my feet."

"I could use a pedicure myself," the other little girl's doll spoke up.

The two girls, twin sisters themselves, took their dolls, and went hand in hand, singing to do their duty.

"Such good little girls," the twins said.

"Yes, we're very …," the first twin said.

"good little girls that do…," the second continued.

"everything we're told to do by adults," the first finished.

People in the crowd watched them go and shuddered. "I don't know which is scarier," a man said. "The twin dolls, or the twin girls?"

"I wonder if the princess' aides were anything like that when they were younger?" a young woman asked.

The twins, each holding their doll, turned and looked at the crowd. "None of your business," both the girls and the dolls snarled. Then the twin sisters, took their newly paid for twin dolls, and went about their job.

_**Okay, this is chapter three! I'm still enjoying this. A lot! I figure if I went onto the Nickelodeon site, and looked up the twins' names, I'd find them, or if I went to wikipedia, or I'd probably find them to. If I find out before I submit this, I'll put their names into this. Otherwise, if someone knows, after I submit, and wants to tell me, that would be appreciated too! Remember to review and let me know how this is going! Review, review! And now, next up is: Admiral Zhao!**_


	6. Admiral Zhao

TICKLE ME FLAME, Admiral Zhao doll.

Mostly it was the women who were interested in this doll. He looked rugged and handsome with his large sideburns, his steely eyes, his chiseled chin. What woman in the Fire Nation wouldn't want to take him home? Especially since he had given his life to try and defeat one of the country's most powerful enemies, the Northern Water Tribe?

A portly woman tickled his feet, and the doll chuckled, "My you have an interesting side, remember to obey the Fire Lord, and maybe I'll show you mine!"

"Such a tease," the woman cooed, making two or three of the children by her gag with disgust.

Another woman tickled his stomach, and he laughed. "Don't try that again, unless your willing to pledge complete allegiance to me, and help me in my destiny."

"His destiny?" the woman asked.

"We believed he could save us from the Water Tribe, somehow," another woman said.

"How?" asked a third.

"They've never said, but apparently he got very close to doing it. The avatar stopped him though."

The woman smiled and looked down at the doll, stroking his face. "Well, if you ask me, I'd love to be his destiny!"

Yet another woman tickled her doll, and it laughed and looked up at her, "Boy that tickles, be a good citizen and burn down any who oppose us!"

"Wow these dolls are patriotic!" the young woman said.

"And very educational too!" the spokesman said with a nod. "Here, tickle his feet and stomach."

She followed his directions, and the doll shook with laugher, and finally said, "The avatar is a potty mouth, and a snot nosed brat, don't listen to anything he says!"

"Oh well," she said. "He is educational! I didn't know that!"

Another young woman tickled her doll, and it repeated many of the former phrases. Finally getting fed up with it, she turned to the spokesman, and he shrugged. It was supposed to have six phrases, and he had gone around listening to other dolls spouting them, but for some reason this doll just wasn't interested in doing what he was made to do.

He took the doll from her, and tickled it himself, and finally the doll spout the words, "Don't ever do that again, I'm not that kind of man," with a guff of laughter.

"Well there you go!" the spokesman said, "Now push here, and he'll finish the statement."

She followed his directions, and the doll laughed again, "Whoa Fire Flakes, you've really know how to get my gears turning!"

"Okay, don't you think this is inappropriate a statement for a child's toy?" she asked.

"Only if it were a child holding it, but like the princess' aides, and Iroh and the Fire Lord, we knew more than just children would be interested in them." the spokesman said.

"Okay, I suppose that makes sense." She looked at the doll and stroked him under the arms. He laughed again and rattled back and forth, his eyes wobbling all over the place. "Goodness gracious, what a stirring and heart felt attempt to lift my spirits! I'm sure the Fire Lord will be pleased with your loyalty!"

"These things are kind of weird," the woman said, her face screwing up.

The spokesman leaned in and whispered in her ear, "To be honest, he was a weird kind of person anyway."

"I heard that you son of a bitch," the doll roared, leaping out of the woman's hands and tried to strangle the spokesman.

"Code nut job, Code nut job," the spokesman cried out. Security quickly gathered and pulled the doll off of him. "I did say that these were only the prototypes, didn't I?" he laughed as the woman looked at him and the doll.

"If you say so, but to be honest, that kinda turned me on!" the woman said. "I'll take fifty of them!" She pulled out a large purse, paid the price and walked off with dozens and dozens of Zhao dolls.

The man looked at the woman and frowned. "Damn, it really takes all kinds!"

_**Okay, this was a short chapter, but there wasn't much I could think of for Zhao's doll to do or say. He makes for a good villain, but as a toy for a child, or a companion for a very lonely rich woman, I'm not sure he'd make the grade! Apologies for anyone wanting a larger chapter. Anyway, up next is: Iroh! **_

_**P.S. for those of you wanting a Jun doll, well sorry, but she's not part of the Fire Nation royal family, nor is she in their military. I'm not even sure she is Fire Nation in origin. Maybe if I do a sequel, don't wait up for that for a while but it may eventually happen, she'll have her own doll. Okay onto the next chapter!**_


	7. Iroh

Tickle Me Flame, Iroh Doll

This doll had three different forms, one as a military and political hero, who nearly had taken the capital of the enemy, then as the elderly man as he was, and finally as the outlaw who was fleeing justice along with the prince. This doll mainly captured the attention of the elderly women, who still saw the elderly prince as the hunk he had been when he was in his twenties.

"So handsome," one of them crooned, admiring the doll. "You know I saw him once in a parade, when I was just a teenager."

"Well that's nothing," another woman said. "I used to date him when we were younger."

"You are such a liar," another woman snarled, "you never dated him!"

"We both went to the royal academy," the old noble woman growled, "So yes I most assuredly did date him."

"You old fart, you only went to the junior prom with him, one night … one date! That didn't make you boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Did I say I was his girlfriend? I only said I dated him!" The older woman spread her fingers out like cat's claws to fight the other woman.

"Enough, ladies, just try to product, and see if you like it!" the spokesman begged.

One of the women tickled the doll's stomach, and it chuckled, "My goodness, that was unexpected."

Another woman tickled her doll's stomach, and Iroh chuckled and said, "You know that reminds me of an old story about two lovers and the rare, Osabi Flower of Winter, which is delicious for tea and smoked foods…," he continued to reminisce about old stories and the past.

A young girl tickled the doll, reminded of her grandfather, Mushi, and it chuckled and shook. "Such a silly little girl, remember to follow your heart."

The girl's parents, upper middle class citizens frowned and looked at the spokesman. "What is this about?" the father snapped. "What if she feels her heart is leading her away from the Fire Lord?"

"Iroh was so different than his brother, so we felt that we needed to mirror that," the spokesman said with a shrug. "Of course before leaving he endorsed the dolls, so we know he supports the nation."

"Are you sure about that? It was his fault that the Northern Water Tribe defeated us," the mother snapped.

"Madame, please," the spokesman said. The parents looked at him as if he were nuts, and walked off with their daughter.

An elderly woman tickled her doll, and he laughed and chuckled. "Oh boy, that tickles! Remember, there is nothing more important than family!"

"Just as he told me in preschool," she sighed.

"You went to preschool with him?" the spokesman sighed. "Just how many women went to school with Crown Prince General Iroh?" Dozens of hands went up. "Good grief," the poor man just sighed.

One younger woman tickled her doll on his feet, and the doll chuckled, shook, and nearly vibrated his head off. "Oh my," he began in a normal voice, then it turned lower, and deeper, "I love being tickled." The woman blushed and looked around to see if anyone else had heard the same thing that she did.

"Not something a doll should say, I think," she blushed. She tickled his feet again.

"Such a silly little girl, remember to follow your heart!" the Iroh doll said after laughing.

"But my heart is to be an artist, a thespian," the woman said.

One of the passersby blinked and looked at her, "Wait, what did you just say?" he barked.

"I want to be an artist, a thespian," she repeated with a blush.

He scoffed with a roll of his eyes and shook his head, "Like there aren't enough painters and actresses in the world already," he grumbled.

"Well the general seems to think I should do it," she barked back.

"Yes, and just a moment before that, the stupid thing _hit_ on you!" he growled. "Besides, it's a doll, why would you follow what a toy thinks?"

"Get bent," she hissed.

"Get burnt" he shouted.

Her hand accidentally tickled the doll's stomach, and Iroh laughed, "Siblings should never fight, but always keep a common bond together."

They blinked and looked at each other. "How does that thing know we're brother and sister?" the man asked.

"Sir, I've said this all day, the dolls come with preprogrammed phrases," the spokesman said with a sigh.

"And preprogrammed recognition of the holders," the woman asked, with a cocked head. When he nodded she continued, "Do they come with preprogrammed actions?"

"Well, I can't really answer that," the spokesman said.

"Figures," the siblings sighed, and went off arguing about their lives.

An elderly woman tickled her doll under her arms, and the doll laughed and rattled back and forth, "Oh no, please," the doll cried. "Being tickled gives me gas!" and with that the doll let out a lethal dose of air that knocked half the festival goers out cold.

When he woke up, the spokesman sighed, and checked off another feature that the doll had to be remodeled against. There were complaints, and threats of lawsuits, but of course everyone remembered that the Fire Nation would throw any nay sayers in jail faster than they could breathe, so that settled that. All in all, the Iroh doll was sold by the hundreds by all the women who claimed to have gone to school with him and the young woman who bitterly argued with her brother.

**_And this ends this chapter! I loved doing the Iroh doll story, he's such a card and a character, such a flirt with the ladies that it was easy. Okay, only one more to go! Final to bat: Fire Lord Ozai himself! And you learn the identity of the Spokesman. Review, review, review, and let me know how you think of this story!_**


	8. Fire Lord Ozai

_**Ziggy's Corner: And this makes six! The story is complete! I hope you liked it! If I get a chance, I MIGHT do a sequel (not another chapter folks, cuss this is all the Fire People I know) but if that is the case, don't expect one for at least sometime in Winter '06-'07, as I have massive amounts of Avatar stories to work on, not to mention finish the ones I've got, plus a Gundam Seed Story, and a Sly Cooper story to work on too! The only thing that will bring up a sequel much faster, is if I were to get around thirty reviews for this one. Okay, here we go!**_

Tickle Me Flame, Fire Lord Ozai doll.

Saving the best for last, the spokesman took out the doll of his king and presented it to the crowd. It was regal looking, demanding, harsh, yet firm and commanding. Like a father type figure, who loved his children, but was tough with them too.

"You can now have the ability to take home his royal highness himself, folks," the spokesman said, brushing aside his own aide, who stared at him for a moment. "The Fire Lord Ozai, master of the world, defender of his people, loved by us all!" The crowd cheered wildly, and a few dropped into unconsciousness as foam burst from their mouths. "O…kay, well here's the doll, so try it out, and see what you think!"

The doll was chosen by all of the people in the crowd, mainly because rough looking guards would not have it any other way, and mostly because they all wanted a piece of their king in their own homes, as if it were a good luck charm. His crown sparkled with golden light, and his beard was long and dominating on his slender face.

A young woman tickled her king's doll, and it chuckled with a light laugh, "Very good, royal jester," it said in a dark voice, "now tell me a joke!"

The woman blinked and looked around, half smiling, "But I don't know any jokes," she chuckled.

"I said tell me a joke, jester, make me laugh with your words or it'll be your head!" the doll roared.

She blinked and looked around, clearly confused. "Wait, this thing can't be serious," she cried. Guards quickly surrounded her.

"The king demands a joke!" the captain of the guards growled.

"But it's just a doll, its not the real Fire Lord!" she complained.

"A joke or there will be a beheading!" the doll shouted. She dropped it, and was quickly caught by the guards. Seeing no way out she gulped and thought quickly.

"Knock, knock?" she said half heartily.

"Whose there?" the doll asked.

"Pumpkin?"

"Pumpkin who?" the doll sneered.

"Pumpkin up in the air, and shake it like you just don't care?" she cried. There was silence, for a long moment, and then the doll roared with laughter.

"That was the lamest joke I've ever heard," the captain of the guard crooked. The doll shot up and pummeled him senseless.

"I said it was funny, so it's funny!" it roared, and turned to the rest of the guards. "Anyone have a problem with that?" they all shook their heads, and he turned to the woman. "You may go now."

She fled, screaming for the hills, and the doll dropped to the earth, lifeless as it had been before she tickled it. The spokesman quickly caught the doll, and tossed it to his aide, laughing half heartily. "Remember folks, these are just the test specimens, the prototypes. Don't get too worried about today's events, the completed dolls won't be this enthusiastic, I assure you."

A young girl tickled the doll on his stomach, and it laughed, "That tickles! Remember to always pray to me for help!"

A man and his wife tickled their doll, and it chuckled, "Death to the traitors and anyone who stands in my way of glory!" it shouted. "Oh, and very good tickling."

An old woman studied her doll and sighed, "Not as handsome as his brother, or his father," she said.

"Like you're a real catch," the doll growled. The woman screamed and tossed the doll onto the ground. "Damn I hit my nuts!"

A boy tickled the doll on his feet, and it roared with laughter, "Oh boy, that's great fun! Be a loyal citizen!" The boy smiled and nodded his head.

A woman tickled the doll, and it exploded into laughter, "Very wonderful. You've got such tender hands!"

"Wow, he's not the first one to say that!" she said with a wide smile. The woman decided to buy all the dolls, and went out in such a hurry, that she forgot to collect her children. "I've got the whole collection," she cried, insanely.

"Mommy, wait," her daughter cried. "You forgot us!"

"When can we play with the dolls too mommy?" her son asked.

"What! Never, no, NEVER, you can never play with them! Their first edition Tickle Me Flame dolls, their going to be worth billions in a few decades!" she looked at the dolls and began laughing insanely again. "The whole collection, I have the whole collection!"

The spokesman looked at the woman go and then pulled out a pad and quill. He dipped the quill in ink, and watched her disappear over the hill. "Note to self and every other spokesman of the Fire Lord, watch out for crazy lady with long brown dress, brown hair, and eyes the size of saucers."

A middle aged woman tickled the doll, and he laughed, "Iroh is a traitor, and Zuko is a failure, and my mother used to call me Pokey Flame Tutu when I would get sick! But more importantly stay away from the Avatar, and the dark side of bending!"

"That is so weird?"

"What, that I said stay away from the Avatar's lies, or that my family is full of fools?" the doll asked.

"No, I mean that your mother called you Pokey Flame Tutu," the woman said.

"No she didn't," the doll complained.

"But you just said so," the woman said, frowning.

"Er, well I mean …, buy lots of dolls, and support the Kingdom." It turned to the spokesman and shouted, "Han, get me out of here!"

Han Harrison quickly took the doll from the woman's hands and handed her a bag of gold, "You didn't hear anything," he snapped. He handed the doll to his aide and instructed him to make sure that no one else found out about the Fire Lord's nickname.

His aide, Chewie, a hairy, long legged brute howled, and did as he was told.

Millions of the dolls were sold, and the Fire Nation went on to make a lot of gold for their war effort. But in the end it couldn't save the Fire Lord from getting a major butt kicking by the Avatar in the Summer of that year, and his loss of throne to his son. The End.

**_Okay, this is it! It's over! I hope you all enjoyed it! How did I do? Again, if I get thirty reviews, it'll sped up the creation of a sequel, and if not, if there is a sequel, it might come sometime in the Winter of this year, or next (January, February). Thanks for reading. Review, review, review!_**


End file.
